Desconocido
by cereza94
Summary: Todo esto tenia mormo por todos lados, pero me gusta esa idea de no saber quien era el hombre que me volvía loca en la cama, esto de estar con un desconocido era lo mejor del mundo.


Aquí una nueva historia, espero que les guste :3

* * *

Era sábado por la noche, otra noche de placer; desde hace seis meses "follo" como vulgarmente se dice con un completo desconocido ¿la razón? El amor me ha trato mal y yo a el... y bueno el cuerpo es débil en ocasiones y más cuando consigues a alguien que te haga sentir genial.

**FLASH BACK**

Hace seis meses acompañe a Ino una de mis mejores amigas a una fiesta de fraternidad organizada por akatsuki; la Universidad tenia unas cuantas fraternidades y la Akatsuki era una de las famosas e importantes del todo el campus; la fiesta que debería ser GRANDIOSA no era muy diferente a las anteriores o mejor a las que había ido en el instituto, termine aburrida y por el gran aburrimiento que vivía de solo ver a puros idiotas de la universidad de Konoha tomando, fumando y follando, a sin mencionar que gracias a que mi mejor amiga me dejo por ir a tratar de follarse a Itachi Uchiha (el más codiciado semental de la universidad); decidí salir al gran patio de la hacienda donde se celebraba la fiestecita. Esto de estar de la ciudad y sin coche porque la cerda se llevo mis llaves no me agradaba; sería mejor que me hubiera quedado en mi habitación a aburrirme sola, al menos estaría más cómoda.

Quien sabe porque pero decidí caminar, por una especie de túnel que formaban un montón de arboles y una especie de riachuelo con agua transparente, esa bendita agua me invitaba a ceder ante ella y entrar a refrescarme. Así que como buen ser humano comete errores lo hice, el agua cubría parte de mis piernas para abajo, en realidad eso era genial porque no había necesidad de que se mojara mi ropa; me perdí en esa sensación por más de 10 min. Pero pronto todo mi maldito sistema nervioso se puso alerta al escuchar pasos y mientras luchaba internamente por moverme y salir de ahí una profunda voz se escucho en las sombras que me rodeaban.

-hmp alguien te ah mencionado que mojada eres tan apetecible- al terminar la frase localice el lugar o donde mejor dicho se situaba el dueño de tan profunda voz. Como contestar a algo así pues yo no lo sabía, trague grueso y suspire tratando de emitir mi voz.

-¿apetecible?- o bien hecho Sakura anda dale material para que siga su jueguito estúpido, regañarme internamente no solucionaba nada lo sé.

-Así es, para mi falo erecto por ejemplo- ¿qué diablos dijo? ese hombre era en exceso directo, estoy segura que si no estuviera en la oscuridad se vería mi enorme sonrojo. Sus malditas palabras removieron mi frágil estomago necesitaba largarme o darle un golpe que se yo sus palabras me hacían sentir como objeto en lugar de ser viviente -hmp- ¿era eso un monosílabo? ¿Porque? Parte de mi furia creció mientras mi mente buscaba la manera de golpearlo sin salir lastimada -no vas a decir nada- ¿y qué podía decir? Que soy patética porque estoy en un lugar alejado con un maldito idiota de poco tacto que intenta follar conmigo mientras yo no soy capaz de moverme.

Basta Sakura despierta estúpida! A como pude hice reaccionar mi cuerpo y me moví saliendo de ese riachuelo ¡gran error! yo no podía ver al idiota pero él a mi perfecto. Así que me tomo por el brazo me jalo hacia él y me pego a su gran cuerpo. Debía llevarme 10 o 15 cm mi cabeza llegaba a su hombro tal vez más abajo me sentía pequeña entre él y el árbol me dio la vuelta en completo silencio y con toda la suavidad que le fue posible yo, yo solo me quede ahí sin decir ni pio y entre ida y tranquila ¿tranquila? ¿Porque diablos estaba tranquila? estaba a oscuras en un lugar donde nadie me podía ayudar si gritaba, donde un sujeto desconocido me tenia de espaldas a su cuerpo y me apretaba entre él y un árbol donde ahora acomodaba mis manos para mantenerlas sobre mi cabeza con una de él mientras la otra la tenía en mi cintura por el lado derecho. ¿Qué tal si era un asesino en serie o algo por el estilo? Maldita Sakura loca, que se dejaba manosear por ese tipo.

-Siempre tan rebelde y ahora tan sumisa- susurro contra mi oído izquierdo mi voz no salía y en esto solo había un extraño misterio que ahora carcomía mi mente y quería descubrirlo es decir sabia quien soy y mi forma de ser sabia como congelarme al parecer pero yo no tenía ni puta idea de que quien era tan solo contaba con su voz profunda, su estatura y el toque de sus manos en mi. Mordí el lóbulo de mi oreja y ahí desperté.

-¿Que se supone que haces?- trate de sonar segura decidida y traviesa ¿traviesa? ¿Como para qué? Él reacciono pegando todo su cuerpo a mí, podía sentir su ancho pecho contra mi espalda sus piernas a cada lado de las mías y un bulto leve al nivel de mi trasero.

-hmp- escuche de nuevo y se pego aun mas a mí.

-Me la estas clavando pervertido- dije al sentir un poco mas su bulto pegado a mí.

- wow la niña es mentirosa- ¿que?

-Mentirosa ¿Por qué?- su respiración era pausada y suave en mi oído y mi cuello.

- Yo no estoy clavando nada- ¿quería jugar eh? Yo no me dejaría; si algo eh sido toda mi vida es terca y un don Juan que quería joderme hoy no me iba a ganar no se a donde quería llegar con este "juego"pero si estaba tan aburrido como yo; pues trataría de darle diversión muy a mi pesar, pero tal vez para mi también podría ser divertido.

Moví mi trasero tratando de frotarlo contra su bulto y me gruño apretando mas su mano en mi cintura yo debo decir que sentí placer de sentirlo tras de mi tan posesivo y una excitación comenzó a presentarse en mi más de lo que yo hubiera querido. Todos los tipos con los que me había metido, solían ser tan monótonos en la cama que me aburría de ellos, aun y cuando eran buenos chicos.

-Me la estas clavando- volví a decir pero esta vez de una manera que trato de sonar sexy, él se rio por lo bajo como un susurro y se froto contra mi trasero.

-Quieres ver hasta dónde te la clavo- sus palabras deberían sonar a pregunta, pero me parecía más una afirmación que logro que me estremeciera, causando un calor en mis mejillas e hicieron que me humedeciera de inmediato ¿que diablos? pero ya era tarde para tratar de escapar ahora, quería que sus palabras se hicieran realidad pero no quería ser tan fácil trate de buscar cómo salir. Esto de la abstinencia siempre era un problema para mí.

- No gracias no me gustan las pequeñeces- su risa irónica retumbo en mi ser, como eco dejo de hablar y comenzó a frotase lento en mi trasero mientras su mano viajo de mi cintura hasta mi intimidad adentrando su mano por mi faldita recorrió mi bóxer ya húmedo y se acerco a mi cuello lamiendo mi sensible piel. Por lo menos sentí que mi temperatura subió 10°C con ese roce y sus dedos resbalaron por dentro del bóxer, comenzó una cadencia de caricias en mi clítoris mientras frotaba su pene en mi trasero; jadear era poco yo suspiraba gemía y me relamía los labios mientras los mordía cuando sentía que gritaría. Siempre eh sido ruidosa, pero al parecer con este hombre lo seria más y aunque no había problema porque nadie estaba cerca, sería inflarle el orgullo a ese tipo.

Los círculos en mi clítoris me volvían loca mientras poco a poco abría mis piernas dando mayor acceso a esos grandes dedos; mis piernas flaqueaban mi corazón latía muy rápido, mi estomago se contraía y mis uñas se clavaban en su otra mano el se seguía frotando contra mi mientras ahora respiraba erráticamente en mi nuca de pronto fue bajando el ritmo de sus dedos y gruñí de frustración el se rio y siguió en lo suyo pero cada vez más lento así que opte por suplicar.

-Por favor hazlo más rápido- gemí lo más sensual que pude el lamio mi nuca y sentí como sus dedos tomaban velocidad al masturbarme al igual que sus frotaciones, podía sentir todo mi ser temblar y mi mente dejo de pensar que él era un extraño, solo lo hacía más excitante.

Que un desconocido me masturbara en la oscuridad lo era, el sonido de su mano resbalando contra mi clítoris hinchado y su respiración errática mezclada con la mía y mis gemidos eran como música.

Pronto mis jugos vaginales aumentaron y su velocidad también mis piernas temblaron mi corazón volaba casi y mi cuerpo cedió ante el espasmo de placer de mi orgasmo si él no hubiera estado ahí sosteniéndome hubiera caído al suelo pero libero mis manos, y con su mano ahora libre me sostuvo de las caderas.

-Espero no te canses aun, esto apenas empieza- su voz me excito aun mas...

FIN FLASH BACK

Cada vez que recuerdo, (cada sábado en realidad y a veces entre semana) me pongo a pensar, que tal si como buen ser humano cuerdo hubiera huido; donde estaba mi sentido de la supervivencia, pero después recuerdo el resto y solo quiero estar frente a él y perderme en su maldita lujuria que quema mi alma y me hace enloquecer de una genial.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?


End file.
